


白夜

by Bittersugar



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersugar/pseuds/Bittersugar
Summary: “您昨晚睡得好吗，萨列里？”被问到的男人皱了下眉，心里暗自责问自己怎么不快点把妆画好。但表面上，萨列里还是一副感谢别人关心的模样。可罗森博格才没给他回答的机会，他一如既往地大惊小怪，永远不知道什么叫私人空间。“天啊！看看您的黑眼圈，我的朋友！”罗森博格顶着他夸张的妆容，“您昨晚真的有睡觉吗？该不会是莫扎特那个混小子......”“我只是失眠，罗森博格！”萨列里及时掐住了他的话头，“这和沃尔夫冈没关系。”





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

“您昨晚睡得好吗，萨列里？”

 

被问到的男人皱了下眉，心里暗自责问自己怎么不快点把妆画好。但表面上，萨列里还是一副感谢别人关心的模样。可罗森博格才没给他回答的机会，他一如既往地大惊小怪，永远不知道什么叫私人空间。

 

“天啊！看看您的黑眼圈，我的朋友！”罗森博格顶着他夸张的妆容，“您昨晚真的有睡觉吗？该不会是莫扎特那个混小子......”

 

“我只是失眠，罗森博格！”萨列里及时掐住了他的话头，“这和沃尔夫冈没关系。”

 

“您竟然叫他......”罗森博格停顿了一下，似乎是在挣扎着让莫扎特的名字滚过他的舌尖，“打从一开始我就不看好这个莫扎特！一个玩摇滚的！一天二十四小时画着眼线！他的音乐吵吵闹闹，音符满天飞！”

 

萨列里瞥了他一眼，暗想道：您这幅模样还不如画着眼线的莫扎特。

 

“他的音符东一个！西一个！东一个！西......”

 

“好了我的朋友，”萨列里站起身，礼貌地抓住了半坐在他化妆台上仿佛正表演着伸手抓星星的罗森博格的肩膀，用不容置疑的力道将他带到一边，“请给我些化妆时间。”

 

罗森博格有些担忧地看着他的黑眼圈：“如果有什么事，您一定要告诉我！”

 

萨列里叹了口气，再度坐到椅子上。在化妆镜旁的灯光之下，苍白的脸色和浓重的眼圈一览无余。除此之外，断断续续的头疼同样困扰着他。萨列里深吸一口气拿起笔，开始回忆沃尔夫冈每天早上都是如何给自己画眼线的。

 

他盯着镜中的自己，只觉得自己看到了个再精致的妆容都无法掩盖扭曲与丑陋的怪物。

 

 

 

演出结束已是九点多的光景，萨列里又在化妆间里多待了一会儿。

 

送走了喧闹的罗森博格花费了他些许时间，直到最后他还在嚷嚷着让自己亲爱的朋友早点儿去看心理医生。萨列里补了下妆，起身打算离开剧院。

 

他裹紧大衣，冷风却一下子包住了他的小腿。萨列里在风中站得笔直，面对着车辆川流不息的马路，似乎是正打算抬手指挥一曲美妙无比的交响乐。为了这次的音乐剧中要出演的角色，他还特意蓄长了头发。照组里人的说法，现在的萨列里距离优雅古典的指挥家形象只差一根指挥棒了。

出租车司机在他报出酒吧名字时没忍住从后视镜里看了他一眼，毕竟萨列里现在的气质真是和那么个地方格格不入。

 

不过若不是莫扎特在那里，安东尼奥·萨列里确实不会在下班后去那样的地方。

 

时间已接近十点，他感到有些疲惫。可对于莫扎特来说，十点钟他唱得正欢。不，也不一定是在唱歌，他也许是在弹奏放在舞台一角的钢琴。

 

这在主打摇滚的酒吧里是个新奇的做法，萨列里无法得知那个老板是如何同意让莫扎特这么瞎胡闹的。在认识莫扎特以前，萨列里是个循规蹈矩的人，他并非像罗森博格那样墨守成规、对摇滚乐嗤之以鼻，但那些重金属依旧是他望而却步的领域。

 

可认识莫扎特后，一切都翻天覆地了。

 

 

 

他是在一次巡演中认识莫扎特的。

 

这个金发的小子坐在前排，打从萨列里上场就一直盯着他不放。那视线灼热到令人无法忽视，以至于让萨列里在台上偷偷地调整领花以消除不知从何而来的燥热与窒息感。那场演出他破天荒地从台上跳了下去，搞得其他演员和追光师都跟着他临场发挥。金发年轻人的眼睛仿佛黏在他身上，发自内心地在座位上笑成一团。

 

那之后每一天的演出他都来了，尽管是坐在不同的位置，可那眼神却从来没变过。

 

萨列里近乎是放纵地让自己暴露在那视线之中，在年轻人专注、露骨的眼神里，他甚至兴奋到掌心出汗。有那么一次，坐在过道旁的年轻人在他走过时，偷偷地摸了下他的手。

 

与其说那是个险些破功的高音，倒不如说那是个变了调子的猫叫。

 

最后一天的见面会上，年轻人拿着签名板，正式地站在了安东尼奥·萨列里面前。他的金发要比前几次看起来耀眼得多，几乎要灼伤萨列里的眼睛。而萨列里，褪去了舞台上的妆容，在对面人依旧灼热的视线之下只觉得自己似乎赤身裸体。

 

热度顺着后颈往上爬，他低头签好自己的名字，递回去时却被猝不及防地握住了手腕。

 

这一下子叫萨列里险些跳起来，年轻人的手指圈住他的虎口，食指暧昧地摩擦着手腕内侧的皮肤，叫萨列里从脊椎一直麻到头皮。

 

“大师，”年轻人压低声音，“我是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，您知道去哪儿找我。”

 

说完，他便放开萨列里的手，转身消失在了人群中。安东尼奥低头看着那张被留下的签字板，这才发现除了自己的名字，上面还有自称是莫扎特的年轻人留下的一小串地址。下一个女粉丝轻咳一声，萨列里把签名板放到了自己身侧。

 

当天晚上，萨列里鬼使神差地就进了那家酒吧。他虽然化了妆，可看上去还是与那里格格不入。就在他搜寻莫扎特无果而打算转身离开时，台上传来了白天才听过的声音。

 

莫扎特说，这是一首仓促准备的曲子，送给一个不知道会不会来的人。

 

钢琴声响起的时候，萨列里简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。他往前走了几步，小舞台上的莫扎特坐在一架钢琴旁，弹奏着一首他从未听过的曲子。他的手指在琴键上行云流水一般地移动着，而一个个音符时而轻快时而沉缓地淌进萨列里的耳朵里。他自幼学习音乐，也算是有几分天资，平时也喜欢摆弄乐器。但跟莫扎特的音乐比起来，萨列里的班门弄斧简直不值一提。他从未听过这样的音乐，让他忘记身处何地、今是何时。若说其他人是用生命在谱写音乐，那莫扎特就是在用灵魂。

 

不，莫扎特本人就是音乐的代行人。

 

“大师，您喜欢吗？”

 

不知何时，天才音乐家已经来到了萨列里身边。他明亮的眼睛里全然是对萨列里回复的期待。音乐所带来的震撼依旧残留着余波，它冲刷着萨列里的身体和灵魂，叫男人浑身微微发抖。

 

他忘了自己那晚是如何回答莫扎特的了，只记得他们在莫扎特家的琴凳上做了很多第二天一早起来让他追悔莫及的事。

 

本以为这段情缘会因去下一个城市演出而告以终结，可萨列里竟然再次在观众席上看到了莫扎特。这次年轻人的目光里带了些委屈，似乎是在可怜巴巴地指责他的大师竟然扔下他不告而别。

 

那之后的事情简直是鸡飞狗跳，组里的人接二连三地发现了萨列里的这位执着的追求者。不仅如此，大概一个星期后，女演员们就开始帮着莫扎特给萨列里捎带礼物了——他自己送的统统都被拒绝了。在这件事上，唯有罗森博格表现出了坚定的立场。然而，他坚决反对莫扎特的一切的行径，也在不知不觉中起了让萨列里情不自禁地帮着莫扎特辩白的反作用。

 

总之，最后萨列里真的和莫扎特在一起的时候，除了罗森博格，整个剧组一片欢腾。

 

 

 

“到了，先生。”

 

萨列里如梦初醒，付了车钱后便站在酒吧门口。这个时间，任何地方想必都是人迹罕至；但在这里，仿佛生活才刚刚开始。

 

尽管守门的保镖认识他，萨列里还是站到了排队的人群中。刺鼻的香水味仿佛钻进了他的神经之中，他这才察觉到自己有多疲惫。他知道他应该回家去，在莫扎特回来之前好好睡上一觉。可他控制不住自己，控制不住自己去追寻莫扎特。

 

哪怕在那样的光辉之下，他觉得自己丑陋、病态、一文不值，他也忍不住朝那光伸手。

 

保镖在看到他的时候又叮嘱了一遍萨列里他不用排队，毕竟若是被老板或是莫扎特发现，他必定会少不了挨一顿骂的。莫扎特脾气好不会说什么，可老板还是会责备他的。

 

萨列里走进大门，还没等适应眼前的光线，便被男友的东家搂住了肩膀。

 

梳着背头的老板轻车熟路地带着他走到了特意准备的位置，一个手势过去，侍者就端来了萨列里惯喝的酒。舞台上的莫扎特在打架子鼓，萨列里都不知道他什么时候又学会打鼓了。他最近虽然呆在国内，却也是要准备演出。

 

他们闲聊了几句关于萨列里的睡眠问题，忽地就被一声大喊打断。

 

“安东尼奥！”莫扎特拿着鼓槌跳下台，脸上全是亮晶晶的汗水，“您怎么没有回家去好好休息！”

 

他看上去担忧急切，却又有些藏不住的雀跃——因为萨列里的到来。他是如此地爱着萨列里，毫无保留，全身全心。这份满溢的情感叫萨列里觉得心脏发疼，难以呼吸。酒店老板看准时间，装作跟人寒暄的样子起身离开。

 

萨列里压下揉揉他头发的冲动，偷偷吞下一个哈欠：“我不困，沃尔夫冈。”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

回家的路上，莫扎特一直在跟他胡闹。

 

他喝了酒，又没有背自己的电吉他。一手搭在安东尼奥肩头，一手扳着他的脸凑上去要接吻。十二点钟的光景，大街上人不多不少，让被亲的那个有些不好意思。

 

萨列里一口酒没喝，全被莫扎特挡去了。酒吧里的人都知道这是莫扎特的男朋友，都想着把这个莫扎特连碰都不让碰一下的人灌醉。沃尔夫冈脾气好，可事关安东尼奥他就完全变了个人。他在萨列里面前像个爱撒娇的孩子，可转身却趾高气昂地对所有人宣布主权。

 

安东尼奥任他亲着，试图把穿得不够多的莫扎特裹进自己的大衣里。

 

公寓是萨列里的，离莫扎特表演的酒吧不远。他搬进来之前罗森博格就跟萨列里咬耳朵，他偏偏挑您住的地方而不是工作的地方，这个人的居心真是不要太明显。

 

进电梯之前两个人就都硬了。

 

萨列里颤抖着手指按下了楼层的按钮，而莫扎特则把他按在电梯里啃得正欢。他的大腿摩擦着萨列里的性器，后者只得揪紧他的短夹克。他们大概用了全部的力气才没在公共场合上演这出活春宫，最后还是莫扎特接过钥匙开的门。

 

邻居们大概又被吵醒了。住在这层最里面的本来是个生活节制规律的年轻人，可自打他交了男朋友，整个日子就翻了天。

 

莫扎特用他灵活的手指解开萨列里系到最顶端的纽扣，开始吮吸他的颈侧。他的另一只手动作更快，已经潜入了萨列里的裤子。他们刚从外面回来，莫扎特的手还冰凉。这么一下子被握住火热的性器，让萨列里猛地打了个冷战。他扭动着想躲开男友的手，莫扎特却把另一只手从后腰伸入捏住他的屁股。

 

萨列里险些叫出声。

 

“大师，”莫扎特像个孩子似的笑起来，把鼻尖贴上萨列里的颈窝，“您好暖和啊！”

 

安东尼奥觉得头疼，喝酒的莫扎特更让人难以招架了。之所以这么说，就因为你分辨不出他到底是真醉了还是在装醉。他若是装醉，便可以由着性子胡搅蛮缠了。

 

“那是因为您太冷了，莫扎特。”安东尼奥不敢碰他，怕自己的手指冰到他，“您该去洗个热水澡，或者到床上去。”

 

“大师！”莫扎特从他颈窝里抬起头，“都听您的！我们到床上去吧！”

 

“什......”

 

这转折来的猝不及防，极具莫扎特那蛮不讲理的个人主义风格。萨列里满脑子都是那双滑到他腰间的冰凉爪子，接着膝盖卡上床沿，摔了个七荤八素。他还因为睡眠不足而有些头疼，这一下子当真是有些眩晕。

 

沃尔夫冈跳上床，躬身去解萨列里的扣子，活像只猎犬刨着埋在地里的骨头。

 

“大师，我的好大师！”

 

萨列里的眸子暗了几分，他并不是很喜欢莫扎特叫他大师。他们认识的那场音乐剧，他扮演的角色就是位伟大的音乐家。剧里的人都叫他大师，莫扎特更是从舞台上一路叫到床上。有时候，萨列里会想，莫扎特喜欢的、爱的，可能是舞台上那位妆容精致、气度不凡的大师，而不是他安东尼奥·萨列里。

 

不过很快这些想法都被莫扎特搅到天外去了。

 

安东尼奥喜欢穿黑色。他本人可能是想走禁欲路线，可旁人看他却当真能欲望上头。莫扎特散开他的发辫，又扒开他的衬衫，露出苍白的皮肤。胸膛之上，肉红色的乳头格外显眼。

 

莫扎特含进去一个，又用手揉着另一个。

 

萨列里蜷起还在鞋子里的脚趾，丝丝缕缕的快感顺着头皮往上爬。他不习惯在床笫间发出声音，呻吟都被憋在喉咙里，漏出的只是断断续续的气音。莫扎特空着的那只手又探进了萨列里的裤子里，有几分粗暴地撸动着性器。

 

尽管两人已经在一起有一阵了，莫扎特在床上还是有些着急。不过这样也好，萨列里揪紧床单，他若是有了些慢慢来的心思，多半都不是什么好主意。

 

这会儿已经快一点了，莫扎特终于脱掉了萨列里的外裤。

 

他大概还是有几分醉了，此刻正傻笑着盯着萨列里内裤里的一团。前液已经打湿了部分布料，透出明显的水泽。萨列里突然有种不好的预感，却偏偏阴茎也跟着抽动了一下。沃尔夫冈咧开嘴，俯下身隔着布料开始舔弄萨列里的阴茎。刚开始没什么感觉，可很快萨列里就开始觉得下面胀得发紧。莫扎特的舌头和手指轮番上阵，似乎想让他射在自己的内裤里。

 

“拜、拜托，沃尔夫冈.......”

 

手指插进年轻人的金发里，可萨列里却不敢真的用力拉住。他向来隐忍，哪怕在这种时候都是如此。可莫扎特却不是这样的人，他生性顽劣，玩起来就停不住。

 

“怎么了，安东尼奥？”沃尔夫冈故意从头部往上舔，就为了让他的大师看个清楚。

 

这一下的视觉冲击太大了，萨列里咬着手指偏过头去，大腿根部却在微微抽搐。那些挑战他底线的羞耻话语被哽在了喉头，可萨列里心里清楚，射在自己的内裤里何尝不是另一种充满“反抗精神”的行径呢？这像一场由莫扎特发起的革命，为了萨列里的传统而来。

 

莫扎特亮晶晶的眼睛里带着委屈：“大师，您不告诉我，我怎么会知道呢？”

 

他嘴上这么说着，手却一秒钟也没闲着。萨列里的乳头被他重新捏在手指间，时轻时重地搔刮着。安东尼奥的眼前水雾模糊，而莫扎特弯下身子亲吻他的锁骨。

 

小萨列里在内裤里蓄势勃发，距离高潮只有一步之差。

 

安东尼奥的眼泪终于掉了下来，如果莫扎特是个恶魔，那么萨列里早在遇到他的第一秒就被蛊惑住了。

 

“求、求您，沃尔夫冈......”他绷紧大腿，“快、快操我......”

 

莫扎特亲吻他的唇角，竟然也是一副如释重负的模样：“如您所愿，我的大师。”

 

他扒下带有弹力的布料，仅仅是这种刺激就让萨列里射了出来。他没能忍住发出呜咽，大腿都在打颤。莫扎特仿佛受到了鼓舞一般，慌乱地挤进去过多的润滑。那些粘稠的液体从后穴中流出来，他也不浪费，把它们揉上萨列里的臀瓣。

 

手指没花费多少力气就探了进去，咕啾咕啾的水声格外清晰。

 

萨列里涨红了脸，就连脖颈和胸膛都呈现出诱人的粉色。见自己的爱人这幅模样，莫扎特实在是没多少心思去做扩张。他用三根手指草草地进入了几下，便换上了自己的家伙。

 

无论多少次，那东西捅进去的时候萨列里都有一种被一分为二的错觉。他抽着气，却像是噎住般哽在那里。安东尼奥扬着脖子，却没办法发出任何声音。莫扎特吮吸着他的喉结，并不在意第二天会不会留下什么让萨列里抱怨的痕迹。不，与其说是不在意，倒不如说这正合他心意。

 

他的手终于变得温暖，可萨列里在对方的手探入衣服、摸上自己后腰时还是没忍住弓起身子。莫扎特抱着他，而深知他意图的萨列里顺从着被抱到对方怀里，改成跨坐在他腿上的姿势。音乐家的手不容置疑地引着萨列里往下，直到怀里人承受不住地拉住了他的头发。

 

沃尔夫冈抱着他的大师，亲吻他的胸膛，舔弄他的颈窝，在锁骨上留下痕迹。

 

与此同时，他的腰身像是打桩机般不知疲惫、不知满足地向上顶弄。萨列里觉得自己像是风暴中的小船，被一波又一波海浪送上极乐的殿堂。他的性器在二人之间摩擦着，身后对前列腺的刺激让小萨列里又流出了许多液体。

 

莫扎特在他耳边说着情话，或者发出毫不遮掩的呻吟和喘息。安东尼奥能听到他，却听不懂他。他已经彻底迷失，只等着莫扎特将他找回。

 

萨列里失去了对时间的掌控，他所能做的仅仅是抱着莫扎特的脖子。

 

音乐家射出来的时候他已经没心力去抱怨了，两人的身体都很健康，内射只是会造成些关于清洁的困扰罢了。萨列里的眼皮在打架，他已经很疲惫了。等沃尔夫冈恢复过来，打算叫安东尼奥去浴室清洗的时候，后者几乎已经睡着了。

 

他的酒醒了大半，一面半托半抱着萨列里去浴室清洗，一面在心中自责怎么能拖着对方做到现在。

 

等两人再度回到床上的时候，时间已经过两点了。萨列里太累了，莫扎特把他抱在怀里，希望他被睡眠问题困扰多日的伴侣能够睡个好觉。现在已经远超两人平日的就寝时间，也许偶尔打乱作息规律会起到些意想不到的作用。

 

 

 

“......醒......醒醒......安东尼奥.......醒醒。”

 

萨列里几乎无法睁开眼睛，可属于莫扎特的声音依旧变得清晰。手掌在他脸上拍打着，被强行唤醒的人终于和叫他的人对上了视线。

 

莫扎特的脸背着床头灯，笑容一半藏在黑暗中。他的眼眸浑浊，暗沉得深不见底。

 

“您可终于醒啦，大师。”莫扎特笑着，伸手捧着安东尼奥的脸，“我可想您啦！”

 

三点四十分，天还没有亮。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

他听到了莫扎特起床的声音。

 

被子窸窸窣窣地摩擦着，片刻后却没了动静。萨列里等待着，直到莫扎特自以为惊喜地从身后一把抱住他。尽管他早就识破了男友的小伎俩，却依旧没忍住微笑起来。

 

“安东尼奥，您昨晚睡得好吗？”

 

莫扎特把脸从萨列里颈窝中抬起，原本充满期待的眼睛瞬间就暗了下来。他的大师眼底泛青。都快十一点了，他眼睛里却依旧有红色的血丝。沃尔夫冈知道自己在一定程度上打乱了萨列里的作息规律，可这种状况并不单单是晚睡引起的。

 

有那么几个晚上，他靠咖啡撑着，疲惫但满足地看着安东尼奥在他身侧安睡。可一旦莫扎特也跟着睡过去，安东尼奥大概就会失眠。

 

他曾不止一次提出要萨列里在失眠的时候叫醒他，可成熟贴心的男人从不这样做。

 

“大师，今天不要去上班了。”

 

手指覆上他的眼睑，萨列里没有躲开。锅里的炒蛋到了时候，萨列里赶紧关了火。莫扎特有时候真的像个孩子般想法简单，也像个孩子般令他招架不住。他把莫扎特勾上他领结的手指拨弄下去——托他的福，萨列里今天必须得穿得严严实实的。

 

“您在开什么玩笑呢？”他把炒蛋盛到盘子里，“我可是个上班族啊。”

 

莫扎特自觉地松开自己揩油的手，坐到餐桌旁自己的位置上。他作息不规律，工作也相对自由。但萨列里不是，他已经吃过了饭，这顿是特意给莫扎特准备的。

 

被当做孩子对待的人有些愤愤不平，近乎是张牙舞爪地挥舞着刀叉。坐在他对面的萨列里优雅地举着咖啡杯，复古衬衫那繁杂的袖口之下，露出了小半截手腕。莫扎特原本看得正发愣，却忽而发现安东尼奥的手腕上有着奇怪的痕迹。

 

他站起身走过去，一手拿过萨列里的杯子放下，一手握住了他的手腕。

 

萨列里先是感到困惑，反应过来想抽回手的时候已经太晚了。他的袖口上有抽带，可为了做饭方便挽起袖子就被解开了。莫扎特抚摸着残留的痕迹，让萨列里觉得皮肤在燃烧。

 

“您！您这是怎么弄的？！”

 

说完他便要去拉另一只手，萨列里想把手藏在身后，但又一次失败了。

 

莫扎特拉起他的袖子将两只手腕并到一起，诡异的红痕像是有什么有绳子绑过他的手腕。这种一般在床笫间才会出现的印记让莫扎特害怕——他虽有些粗暴，但从未真的伤害过萨列里。那些充满情趣的小道具，他尽管想过却从来没真的用过。对出轨的猜疑第一时间就浮上心头，但莫扎特相信他的魅力，更相信他的大师是不会这样的。

 

“这是......”萨列里的脸红了起来，“这是昨天排练的时候弄的。”

 

沃尔夫冈瞬间瞪大了眼睛，他还没有画眼线，看上去十分可爱。他蹲在地上揉着萨列里的手腕，问道：“像《罗宾汉》和《德古拉》那样？”

 

“是那样。”萨列里当然知道他指的是剧中罗宾汉被总督俘虏以及米娜的丈夫被吸血鬼们绑住的片段，“您先起来，沃尔夫冈。这只是我们第一次尝试没掌握好分寸的时候弄的，没什么大碍。”

 

他站起来，屁股堪堪挨着椅子，连握住萨列里手腕的手都没放开。莫扎特轻轻吻着上面的红痕，方才出轨的小猜疑早就被抛到了脑后。

 

“您该吃饭了，我一会儿还要去剧院。”

 

在萨列里委婉的提醒下，莫扎特终于放开了他的手。但他把盘子整个端了过来，笑嘻嘻地看着安东尼奥吃饭。后者无奈地摇摇头，却扎紧了袖口的抽带。这痕迹昨晚到底有没有他不太记得了，但莫扎特安慰自己，安东尼奥是不会骗他的。

 

 

 

萨列里握紧拳头，直到指甲扎进手心的软肉。

 

疼痛和酸涩感在整个小臂中流窜，可他只是把拳头握得更紧了。等到他松手的时候，甚至都不能马上就自如地张开手掌。

 

表面上，安东尼奥·萨列里正挺直腰背，淡漠自如地扶着地铁中的扶手。然而实际上，他的内心早就陷入了撕裂般的疯狂。他呼吸轻快，好似每次都只有呼出来却没有吸进去的气；他胸腔发闷，仿佛良心正经受着痛苦的谴责；他头疼欲裂，如同狂暴的交响乐正在里面肆虐呼啸。

 

他差点儿就被发现了——那些肮脏的小秘密，那些难以启齿的性癖。

 

安东尼奥从不失眠，他疲惫不堪只因为每晚几乎不睡觉。他可以安然入睡，却每晚都选择与恶魔共舞。

 

是的，那是他自己的选择。萨列里内心清楚，莫扎特会变成那样，绝对是因为他。

 

安东尼奥·萨列里有着难以启齿的性癖——他渴望被粗暴对待。而莫扎特，莫扎特是位温柔似水的情人。他听过对方原来的风流趣事，可为了他，沃尔夫冈似乎下定决心要一改原来的作风。他执着地追求萨列里，成功后更是恨不得每天都说上一万遍情话、演奏一万首情歌。而萨列里，他在听到那首钢琴曲的一瞬就知道自己完了。莫扎特是个天才，是上帝的宠儿，是音乐的化身。莫扎特以为他是天大的福气才能追到萨列里，实际上萨列里才觉得自己是得到了神明的宠幸。

 

萨列里所拥有的一切都如同美好的梦境一般让他惴惴不安，又怎么敢提出那样的要求？

 

接着，不可思议的事发生了。

 

大约一个月前的某个晚上，萨列里被他的恋人叫醒了。他们当晚做了两次，叫萨列里精疲力竭。这才刚过了不到两个小时，他想叫沃尔夫冈别闹了，却被手掌打了右臀。

 

萨列里瞬间就清醒了，他睁大眼睛，却依旧没有反应过来究竟发生了什么。莫扎特的手打了第二下、第三下，直到萨列里因为掌掴带来的疼痛和羞耻硬了起来。莫扎特粗暴地握住他的东西，像个恶魔似的贴在他耳边说他就知道萨列里喜欢这个。

 

这场情事持续的时间并不长，萨列里却从未这般爽过。莫扎特让他咬着自己的领花，还用绸带绑住他的性器。

 

第二天清晨萨列里有些不好意思，可莫扎特却表现得像是这事从未发生过。

 

刚开始，他以为这又是恋人的一个小伎俩——故意吊着他什么的，莫扎特仿佛这么干了一辈子般熟练得要命。可直到对方开始询问他的睡眠问题，萨列里才明白莫扎特本人对凌晨发生的事毫无记忆。

 

他窘迫，不安，觉得自己像是个利用了莫扎特的羞耻小人。可每当他想向沃尔夫冈坦白，凌晨的那个莫扎特就会让他好好想想谁才是能真正满足他欲望的那个。

 

一天又一天，一晚又一晚，他等着沃尔夫冈发现他的小秘密，等着那个莫扎特消失。

 

可这一切都没有发生。上帝让萨列里受苦，让他饱受内心的煎熬，却同时享受着欲望带来的极乐。

 

 

 

地铁到站之前，他便听到了手机的提示音。萨列里喜欢他的生活按照计划进行，有时候光是罗列日程安排就让他心情愉快。然而这一次，饶是他也忍不住皱紧眉头。

 

在身边亲友的一致建议下，安东尼奥·萨列里还是去看了心理医生。

 

他拒不接受催眠，也无法真正放下戒备。在心理医生面前，萨列里总觉得自己宛如新生儿一样毫无遮掩。他不得不蜷起身子，把秘密保存在柔软的腹腔之中。

 

实际上，只要一看到萨列里的打扮，医生们多半都能判断出这是个警惕性极高的人。正因如此，莫扎特总是会变成同行的对象。这便更叫萨列里提心吊胆——他既希望哪个医生能看出莫扎特身上的问题，又希望他们最好永远都发现不了。

 

这种矛盾的心情每每让萨列里在整个就诊过程中都备受煎熬，以至于有些医生怀疑他是遭遇了家暴，才会在莫扎特在场时如此紧张。

 

总之，看心理医生非但不能起到什么正面效果，反而加大了安东尼奥的精神压力。

 

他走出列车，把手插到大衣的口袋中穿过有涂鸦的通道。萨列里决定先把心理医生的事抛到一边，怎么圆上他的谎才是当务之急。现在莫扎特必然以为他要有一部新剧了，说不定一回家就能看到他为了巡演提前收拾好的行李。

 

萨列里觉得头疼，自己怎么能如此愚蠢地说出这样的谎言。

 

他踩着上行的楼梯，见到阳光的一瞬徒然有些眩晕。他快步走到阴影下平复了一会儿，才能再度平稳地往前走。一个流浪汉在墙根处坐着，闭着眼睛睡得正香。萨列里握紧拳头，如果可以，他也很想就这么睡上一觉。

 

可他不能，萨列里咬紧牙关，在风中加快了脚步。

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

“您怎么突然想演这样的角色了？”

 

莫扎特枕着萨列里的大腿，从下往上看他的大师。他今天翘了酒吧的演出，而安东尼奥的戏也在下午就结束了。

 

“这是工作，沃尔夫冈，”萨列里透过镜片看他，“工作总是没得挑的。”

 

这话让莫扎特撅起嘴，萨列里对待他的方式有时就像是在对待孩子。可他并不生气，相反，他现在异常地开心。八点钟不到，他枕在萨列里的大腿上，而后者戴着金丝边的半框眼镜，聚精会神地看着剧本。

 

安东尼奥并不近视，这眼镜是平镜。萨列里是个考究的绅士，他有一副平镜来搭衣服再正常不过。莫扎特喜欢他戴着眼镜认真工作的样子，久而久之，这也成了萨列里的习惯。

 

年轻男友的视线太过于灼热，直白得让萨列里无法专注于眼前的工作。他又说了个谎，这工作真的是他挑来的。萨列里在一众演员中算是古板保守的一派，但意外地有很高人气。他在一部合适的新剧中争取到了B角，现下正认真地研究着剧本。可莫扎特的存在，叫萨列里着实分了心。他的大腿被枕得发麻，却不想把莫扎特的头推下去。

 

“除了盯着我，您就没有别的事要去做吗？”

 

萨列里被莫扎特的视线搞得忍无可忍，可一说出口的话却依旧带着七分礼貌，三分委婉。

 

“您这么一说，”莫扎特伸手摸到裤兜里的手机，“我确实有一件重要的事忘了做了。”

 

手机挡住了莫扎特大半张脸，也中断了刚才的视线接触。萨列里暗自松了口气，随手解开了领口处的扣子。他皮肤发烫，完全是被莫扎特盯的。可片刻后，他翻过一页剧本，却觉得事情似乎没这么简单。

 

他本以为莫扎特是在商议演出的事宜或是干脆在刷推特，可对方就这么单单地维持着举着手机的姿势，着实不像是在做什么正经事。

 

教养良好的男人压下询问的念头，他们虽是恋人，却仍旧应该给彼此留下一些空间才对。尽管莫扎特似乎从来不知道也不在意这个空间的存在，可萨列里依旧是坚守原则的那个。

 

可好奇心像是猫儿踩上心头的肉垫，叫萨列里越来越想知道自己的男友到底在搞什么名堂。他借着翻页的机会，装作不经意地瞟了莫扎特一眼，却发现对方的手机摄像头简直成了所谓的第三只眼。萨列里徒生不好的预感，清了清喉咙。

 

“沃尔夫冈，您在做什么呢？”

 

“我在录您啊，大师。”莫扎特灿烂的笑脸从手机后露出，“您真是太好看了！”

 

萨列里彻底红了脸，颤抖着手把莫扎特的脑袋从腿上推了下去。

 

 

 

电梯上行的时候，萨列里似乎觉得头颅里的什么东西也跟着一起上去了。

 

他走出电梯门，却在走廊里的地毯上眩晕起来。就像他脚下踩的不是什么实地，而是起伏的浪潮。这几步他走得十分不稳，忍不住伸手扶住身边的墙壁。

 

“您没事吧，萨列里？”

 

身旁的罗森博格扶住好友的胳膊肘，他这下是真的有些担心了。萨列里不算是个强壮的人，但他起码是个健康的人。可他现在的状态，罗森博格简直怀疑他会在舞台上摔倒——当然，也不是说他以前没干过这样的事，但这是两码事。

 

“只是刚刚坐电梯有些头晕，不碍事。”

 

他的手滑下墙壁，接着在身侧握紧拳头。萨列里脸色苍白，黑色的眼圈却是一天比一天深。罗森博格本想说些关于莫扎特的坏话，却也闭上了嘴。

 

“每天都说自己有好好睡觉，我看您根本一晚都没睡过吧。”罗森博格小声抱怨着，“您说说，您昨晚睡了几个小时？您的摇滚莫扎特又搞得跟半夜偷鸡似的吧。”

 

萨列里简直哭笑不得：“不，莫扎特昨天没去演出，我们很早就睡......”

 

“你可别给我讲你们俩睡觉的细节！”罗森博格举起手，细着嗓子怪叫道。

 

这话最少有一半是真的。

 

沃尔夫冈昨晚出乎意料地老实，萨列里本以为他会借着两人抢手机的事推波助澜一番。可正相反，他从萨列里身上起来，尽管裤子已经被撑出了尴尬的弧度，却依旧催促着后者去泡个热水澡。等萨列里从浴室里出来，等着他的是一杯温度正好的热牛奶。

 

时间才到九点，安东尼奥就穿着睡衣躺到了床上。而沃尔夫冈坐在琴凳前，匆匆地弹了一首轻柔的曲子。他们在床上相拥而眠，直到莫扎特在凌晨叫醒了他。

 

萨列里的眼镜明显让莫扎特异常兴奋。

 

他的手指插进萨列里散开的柔软黑发里，把年长者的脑袋固定在自己胯间。萨列里还戴着自己的眼镜，却几乎看不清眼前的景象。他穿着扣子大开的睡衣，睡裤却不翼而飞。莫扎特坐在琴凳上，脚趾摆弄着他冒水的阴茎。

 

萨列里快哭了，他的喉咙被过度使用，鼻子却埋进莫扎特的耻毛里。可这种窒息的感觉却让他越发兴奋，附在莫扎特腰间的手指用力到发抖，却并没有推开他。

 

莫扎特的不知分寸必然会给萨列里第二天的工作带来困扰，然而此刻这些都被统统抛到脑后了。莫扎特的阴茎在他嘴里进进出出，唾液让柱体变得湿滑起来。他偶尔会停下来，把他的东西抵在萨列里湿漉漉的嘴唇上、沿着他的唇线移动。但随后，他总是会更加粗暴地捅进去。萨列里被他按着头，无处可躲。不过他们心里都清楚，他压根就不会躲。

 

更多的唾液从无法闭合的嘴唇中流出，滴到他赤裸的胸膛上。莫扎特的脚趾逗弄着他阴茎的头部，手指则时不时地掐着胸前的乳尖。

 

这些刺激让他的大脑超了负荷，几乎没办法思考任何东西。

 

最终，只在凌晨出现的恶魔莫扎特射了。他没射在萨列里的嘴里让他咽下去，他射在萨列里脸上，让那些白浊的稠液弄脏他的脸、溅到金色边的半框眼镜上，接着顺着他留着胡子的下颚滑上他丝绸一般的黑发，或是干脆滴到大敞的胸膛上。

 

早上一起来他就把那副眼镜扔到了垃圾桶里，至于沃尔夫冈对他沙哑嗓音的关心，他只能找借口说是昨晚着了凉。

 

你说下第一个谎时，就该知道日后还要说上无数个。

 

 

 

“安东尼奥，我可以这么叫您吗？”

 

他点点头，却握紧了座位的扶手。沙发椅十分柔软，可萨列里就是没办法放松地靠在那上面。就算他真的那样做了，也会绷得像是受刑一样。

 

卡瓦列里叹了口气，无论这位先生究竟藏着怎样的秘密，这秘密迟早都会压垮他的。她才不会贸然给这个男人开安眠药，她能看出来萨列里先生既不是遵医嘱的人，又不是会吃药的类型。

 

“您得放松下来，我不是您的敌人，有什么话您都可以告诉我。”

 

萨列里扯着谎：“我只是工作压力大，女士。”

 

“那说说您的工作如何，安东尼奥？”她换了个姿势，“我看过您的音乐剧，说起来我也算是您的粉丝。说说您的工作吧，我们之间有保密的协议。”

 

他吞咽了一下，接着换了个姿势。来看心理医生就是受刑，你永远也不知道他们究竟能从你身上看到什么。哪怕只是一个小小的动作，可能都会暴露出萨列里的秘密。但他不排斥这样的谈话，这总比两个人沉默着坐在那里互相打量来得好。

 

“我......我会在一部新戏里演B角，演以前从未演过的类型。”

 

心理医师点点头：“那是个怎样的角色呢？”

 

萨列里扣着自己的袖口：“是个受难的角色，会有一些捆绑的戏码。”

 

“这可真的是您以前从未出演的类型，不过您的气质确实适合些优雅的贵族或是谦逊的大师。”她继续问道，“您怎么会想出演这么一个角色呢？”

 

“这只是工作，工作总是没得挑选。”

 

这借口他对莫扎特讲过，对罗森博格讲过，更是对自己讲过。此刻说出口，萨列里几乎感觉不到这是个谎言了。他为了掩盖那些欢爱的痕迹而搞出这么一场闹剧，到最后就连他自己都快忘记这事的根本了。

 

“那您喜欢这个角色吗？”

 

“这只是工作，”萨里列重复道，“我和角色还在磨合期。”

 

他逐渐掌握了说谎的技巧，一半是真，一半是假。可有时候他自己都快分不清到底哪里是真哪里是假了，他诚然是热爱自己的工作的，可有时候工作也只是工作。他喜欢在台上唱歌，也喜欢在家里作曲弹琴。他喜欢他的角色，可他心里清楚那并不是真正的他。舞台上的角色固然光鲜亮丽，可那之下的安东尼奥·萨列里丑陋不堪。

 

“您最喜欢哪个角色呢？您塑造了很多经典的角色，总会有一个自己也喜欢吧？”

 

一时之间，萨列里的脑子里全是莫扎特叫着他大师时的影像。那是个音乐家的角色，戏份不多却意外地令人印象深刻，萨列里凭借那个角色赢得了名气与声望，更收获了比一切都重要的爱情。

 

他喜爱那个角色，可他也同样恨着那个角色。

 

莫扎特叫他大师，甜蜜得如同床笫间的情话。可这甜蜜中带着痛苦，像是富丽堂皇的大厅中演奏的却是杀人的交响曲。

 

萨列里像是个窃贼，他窃取了那个角色的一切，包括莫扎特的爱。

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

被心理医生单独约见对莫扎特来说是件特别的事，毕竟他从小性格爽朗，生性好玩，大大小小的事情都不会放在心上。受到夸赞，他会翘起嘴角行个繁琐花哨的礼；遇到批评，莫扎特权当那些人是无法欣赏天才的音乐。

 

他只陪着萨列里看过几次心理医生，但结果都不尽如人意。

 

安东尼奥·萨列里在莫扎特陪同期间往往会过度紧张，甚至有医生建议他们先去咨询一下情感问题。

 

两点整，在得到允许后，莫扎特推开门：“沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，为您效劳。”

 

卡瓦列里医生点点头，她对这个活泼热情的年轻男人颇有好感。像安东尼奥·萨列里这样性格内敛、表面冷静却内心压抑的人，莫扎特是再合适不过的伴侣。

 

但她有种预感，萨列里先生的睡眠问题，必然是和他的伴侣有关。

 

“请坐，莫扎特先生。”她说话像是唱歌，“我得承认，至今我也依旧没找到萨列里先生失眠的原因。他无法对我敞开心胸，我想我不得不从您这里、从侧面了解更多的情况。您先说说您对萨列里先生的看法吧。”

 

莫扎特在椅子上扭动着身子，这个问题他曾经在第一次陪萨列里就诊时被问过一次。当时他毫不犹豫，脱口而出的全是赞美自家男友的长篇大论，搞得萨列里脸红不止，忙小声提醒他不要胡闹。所以这次他小心措辞，盯着女医生鼓励的脸，几番思考才说出了一直以来深埋心底的感觉。

 

“安东尼奥他很好，是那种近乎完美的好。可能表面看来他是个冷漠的人，但实际上大师非常温柔。他很迁就我，”沃尔夫冈撅起嘴，“我费了九牛二虎之力才追到安东尼奥，我想对他好，可我总觉得安东尼奥对我更好。他是上天赐给我的礼物。”

 

女医师问道：“您为什么叫萨列里先生大师？”

 

提起他们的恋爱史，莫扎特又起了兴致。他身子前倾，近乎是手舞足蹈地说：“那是我第一次见安东尼奥，他在一部剧里演一位音乐大师。他在舞台上像星星一样耀眼，又像星星一样离我那么远，可我就知道那是能跟我在一起一辈子的人。我追了他好一阵，安东尼奥终于同意和我在一起了！那种感觉，就像是空中的星辰为我坠落了一样！”

 

把他的角色从舞台上带入生活中，卡瓦列里不动声色地想，放在普通人身上大概是很好的情趣，但萨列里先生估计不会这样认为。

 

“这个问题可能会让您感到略有不适，莫扎特先生。但请相信，这是个至关重要的问题，毕竟这也是感情生活的组成部分。莫扎特先生，”女医生用笔敲了敲桌子，“如果是十分制，您为您和萨列里先生的性生活打几分？”

 

莫扎特愣了一下，随即有些脸红。在认识萨列里之前，他本是个在情场如鱼得水之人。可自打他和安东尼奥在一起，便收敛到简直像变了个人似的。更何况卡瓦列里是位年长于他、又成熟稳重的女士，尽管长相性格截然不同，也依旧让莫扎特想起远在萨尔斯堡的姐姐。他犹豫不决，却又想到若是萨列里听到这个问题，恐怕会涨红了脸礼貌委婉地问道这是什么意思。

 

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特在进入这个房间后头一次保持了安静。和安东尼奥那些桃红色的情事不可控制地溜进脑子里，可有些东西也跟着浮了上来。

 

“我......”他抬头看了眼卡瓦列里医生，对方脸上温和的笑容让他放下心来——他可以信任这个人，就像一位音乐家信任自己的女高音，“我们的性生活美满和谐，但......但似乎缺少激情。安东他......他太迁就我了。”

 

这种感觉难以用语言形容，也许作首曲子更能表达出莫扎特此刻的心境。

 

他和萨列里同居有一段时间了，对方容忍他总是在凌晨归来、默许他每天睡到日上三竿。莫扎特知道自己是有些孩子脾气的，可萨列里对此照收不误。按理来讲，和心上人过着这样的生活简直连神仙都羡慕，莫扎特知道自己不该要求太多。安东尼奥是个温驯的床伴，可他就连发出声音都不愿意。他知道安东尼奥并不是个生性寡淡的人，但他对待情事的态度似乎完全是顺着自己的意思来，他甚至从不提出要求。

 

在认识萨列里之前，莫扎特便有了浪子之名。他习惯追求刺激，也热爱那些情趣。可面对萨列里，他就连些床笫间的脏话都不好意思说出口。

 

他的大师是那样好，他怎么能要求更多？

 

“莫扎特先生，”女医生打断他的思绪，“性是您们情感生活的重要组成部分，我想萨列里先生作为一个心思细腻的人，大概已经察觉到了您的想法。我建议您们就这件事沟通一下，也许会解决意料之外的问题。”

 

安东尼奥已经察觉到了吗？

 

莫扎特突然觉得有些愧疚，他不想自己的大师因为这个而失眠，他比谁都不想看到安东尼奥眼下的青黑。

 

 

 

四点钟，酒吧准时开始营业。

 

穿着黑西装的老板刚从后面的房间出来，就看到了推门进来的莫扎特。对方垂头丧气，完全没有往日满到溢出来的活力。

 

他长腿一迈，赶紧迎上了自己店里的招牌。凡是莫扎特身边的人，都知道他和萨列里之间的事。萨列里刚失眠那阵子，他们还给出了不少主意。老板把莫扎特带到吧台前，按着他的肩膀让他坐下。

 

“您这是怎么了，莫扎特？是萨列里先生......”

 

这话说到一半就停了，若真是萨列里出了什么问题，莫扎特还怎么能坐在他这里？

 

果不其然，莫扎特摇摇头说道：“我没事，只是刚才安东尼奥的心理医生约了我单独会谈。我觉得，”他看向坐在自己身边的老板，“我觉得安东睡不好觉可能和我有关系。”

 

“和您有关系？”黑发的男人皱起眉，“您该不会是有梦游症吧？”

 

不知为何，一脸严肃的萨列里大半夜盯着到处梦游的莫扎特的画面出现在他脑子里，让酒吧老板险些没不合时宜地翘起嘴角。一时之间，他想到了今天在油管上刷到的视频——一位男子好奇自己的猫每晚都做什么，却录到了自己竟然在梦游。但老板不知道，自己和莫扎特所说的完全是两个方向。

 

那边莫扎特没有回答，把这种事情和别人分享总是不太合适。而见他没回答，老板还以为自己是找对了门路。

 

“莫扎特，萨列里先生每晚睡不着都会做什么？”

 

这话让莫扎特有些难为情，他熬了几晚观察，可那几晚安东尼奥都睡得很沉。至于对方那些失眠的夜晚，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特就像被下药了一样睡得昏天黑地。

 

“我......我不知道，我睡着了。”他把脸埋在手里，“老天，我怎么能睡得那么沉。”

 

老板压低声音，毕竟这主意不太道德。可事到如今，也没有什么别的法子了。他不太相信那些心理医生，那东西还没有几片安眠药来得舒心。他比谁都清楚睡眠不足有多难受，毕竟开酒吧简直不分白天黑夜。

 

“莫扎特，我的朋友，您不要生气，”他停顿了一下，“您有没有想过在卧室里放个DV？也许这样您就会知道萨列里先生为什么失眠了。”

 

莫扎特腾地站起身，可没等说些什么，气势磅礴的手机铃声就先响了起来。老板翻了个白眼，这曲子是萨列里在剧中的独唱曲。他等待着莫扎特，可对方的表情却越来越焦急。到最后，他挂断手机就打算往外跑。

 

“您去哪啊？”

 

“是安东尼奥！”莫扎特头也不回，“他晕倒了！”

 

 

 

萨列里觉得自己又要晕过去了。

 

离演出还有两个半小时，他被一位拿着器械的工作人员撞了一下，随后便倒了下去。他自觉这是件小事，却被罗森博格闹得沸沸扬扬，甚至打电话给沃尔夫冈。

 

而沃尔夫冈到达剧院后，罗森博格又是对他一番阴阳怪气的指责。萨列里当时头疼得厉害，只想快点儿回家。可坐在出租车后座上，这压抑的气氛让他觉得自己还不如一直晕着。莫扎特在生气，萨列里心里清楚他不是为罗森博格的话生气，而是在生他安东尼奥的气——他一直劝萨列里请几天假，可为期一个月的表演马上就要接近尾声，萨列里不想提前退场，每次都拒绝了他。

 

可实际上，除了生气，莫扎特心中那个自己有可能才是萨列里失眠原因的猜想变得愈发根深蒂固了起来。

 

老板的话在心头回荡，他们家是有台DV的，是他为了录舞台上的安东尼奥特地买的。

 

他打量着车窗上映出的安东尼奥，而对方同样也在打量着他。两人的眼睛在玻璃上碰到一起，莫扎特一看到男友的眼神，便再也气不起来。他回过头去挤到萨列里身边，任性地把手伸进对方大衣里抱住他的腰。

 

“明天请假吧，大师。”

 

金发的年轻人用头发去蹭恋人的脸颊，撅起嘴撒娇似地要求道。可心里，他却正想着该把那DV放到哪里才能不被比他早起的安东尼奥发现。就算萨列里大概会对他的做法生气，他也不能再任由对方失眠下去了。

 

“都听您的，沃尔夫冈。”

 

萨列里把脸靠在那头柔软的金发上，不想去理会司机的目光了。

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

要莫扎特下厨做饭，萨列里是怎么都放心不下的。

 

那双巧手能创造出世界上最美妙的音乐，却不一定能摆弄得了厨房里的锅铲。安东尼奥的公寓原本只有他自己住，一室一厅的设计让他哪怕躺在卧室的床上也能听见外面莫扎特搞出的动静。

 

他们回来得比往常不知早了多少，甚至还在楼道里遇见了平日里对二人夜归颇有说辞的邻居们。虽然萨列里演出结束的时间也不早，但这位安静的先生从来不会给别人带来困扰。可莫扎特不同，他总是亢奋地在走廊里蹦跳，喝嗨了还会不合时宜地喊他亲爱的大师来开门。他们确实遭到了些许白眼，可几分钟的交谈后，邻居们都爱上了这个叫沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的小伙子。

 

萨列里翻身朝外，他实在是没办法无视厨房里乒乒乓乓的声音。看来他的天才在这方面还是需要些许帮助的。

 

他踩着拖鞋，习惯性地整理了下睡衣的领子。一推开门，安东尼奥就看见了正在往桌上端盘子的莫扎特。开放式的厨房同样让他发现了微微冒烟的锅，但萨列里并不想破坏男友的好心情。莫扎特看上去兴头很足，甚至系上了围裙。

 

萨列里习惯性地要去橱柜里拿餐具，却被放下盘子的莫扎特按到椅子上。

 

“好安东尼奥，今天就让沃尔夫冈·莫扎特为您效劳吧。”

 

莫扎特翘起嘴角眨了下眼，萨列里掩饰性地虚握右手抵住上唇看向别的地方，殊不知自己微微发红的脸已经暴露了一切。

 

六点整，两人终于能够享用沃尔夫冈的劳动成果了。萨列里向来内敛，哪怕这晚饭已经好吃到他想高歌赞颂，也只是点点头告诉莫扎特味道不错。可尽管如此，被夸奖的人也笑弯了眼睛，叫安东尼奥想去揉他的头发。

 

然而几口过后，莫扎特就放下了餐具。他看上去有些犹豫不决，这叫萨列里也跟着紧张起来。他差点被嘴里的食物呛到，毕竟安东尼奥·萨列里有太多秘密了。

 

“大师，”他改口道，“安东尼奥，您觉得跟我在一起开心吗？”

 

这问题叫萨列里的心跳都险些停了一拍，他表面冷淡，但实际上心思细腻情感丰富，刹那之间，无数个不好的预感滑过他的脑子，快到安东尼奥自己都抓不住。但无论是哪种，似乎都指向了分手这条路。

 

他终究还是留不住他的，毕竟他只是安东尼奥·萨列里——一个可悲又可憎的窃贼，而不是舞台上那位才华横溢的大师。他留不住沃尔夫冈·莫扎特——一个闪光的天才，完美到几乎不该存在于这世界的音乐天才。这些痛苦的想法无端地侵占了萨列里的思绪，可真正压得他喘不过气来的人却是他本人。

 

但实际上，萨列里只是抓紧袖口，冷静地说：“您怎么会这么问，沃尔夫冈？”

 

“您看，”莫扎特耷拉着脑袋，活像认错的孩子，“您跟我在一起之后，连觉都睡不好了。我晚出晚归，一直在给您添麻烦。我.......”他心虚地看了眼身后，“我还在您的客厅里围了个工作间。大师，安东尼奥，萨列里，您太迁就我了，您跟我在一起真的开心吗？”

 

尽管莫扎特想说的像是如果萨列里说他不开心，他就会主动结束这段感情，但他的表情可完全不是这么回事。看上去，莫扎特才是该去做演员的那个。

 

“您怎么会觉得这是在添麻烦？”萨列里急匆匆地说道，“您的音乐如星辰一样不朽，您本人更是如星辰一样耀眼！莫扎特，你照亮了我的世界。”

 

这话刚说完，萨列里就有种打开窗子跳下去的冲动。可莫扎特比他更快，已经整个人叫着“大师”扑到了他身上。萨列里向来自矜内敛，可情急之下却总能脱口而出些让人目瞪口呆的话。莫扎特原本只是想按照心理医生的指导与他的大师在几轮热身之后谈谈性事问题，却没想到意外地收获了安东尼奥·萨列里世纪性的告白。

 

幸福来得太突然，叫莫扎特在萨列里的脸上印下无数个亲吻。

 

“沃尔夫冈，别闹了。”萨列里偏头躲避着，却被捧住了脸，“菜都要凉了。”

 

莫扎特最后在他的大师嘴唇上亲下声音响亮的一吻，才依依不舍地回到自己的座位上。萨列里看上去又恼又羞，就连黑发下露出的耳尖都是红色的。莫扎特傻笑着看着自己的大师手忙脚乱地吃饭，舀了半天的汤却一勺都没喝到嘴里。

 

 

 

尽管之前氛围异常和谐美好，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特此刻也是坐在自己围出来的工作室里摆弄着电脑上的音频。安东尼奥正窝在飘窗那里看书，说是要等莫扎特一起睡觉。

 

这听上去令人心思乱飞，可莫扎特比谁都清楚他的大师此刻并不适合一些激烈的运动。

 

卡瓦列里的建议又浮上莫扎特心头，他们亟需解决的问题依旧存在。事实上，莫扎特一想到饭桌上大师冒火的耳尖、攥紧袖子的手指，就觉得自己有些起了反应。安东尼奥为了演出最近一直涂着黑色的指甲油，回想起他做这事的样子，莫扎特就恨不得把他按在床上。

 

他也有些癖好，更是喜欢玩些花样。跟萨列里在一起后，他不仅收敛了不少，而且还每天都处于一种亢奋的状态。

 

曾经这种亢奋，只会出现在作曲的时候。可面对萨列里，面对这个如音乐一般美好的男人，莫扎特只觉恨不得把这个人纹在自己心头。和安东尼奥在一起生活每多一天，他似乎就更加迷恋这个人一分。他想让大师镜片后的眼睛溢满泪水、想用舌头舔湿他的手指让他自己扩张、想让他叫出再也藏不住的呻吟、想让他高高束起的衣领之下全是自己的吻痕。

 

他从不敢跟萨列里说这些事，害怕这会吓到他年长且害羞的恋人。

 

迄今为止，他也只是借着酒意完成了长长性幻想清单上的寥寥几个而已。莫扎特丧气地把头砸在桌子上，这“嘭”地一声却引起了萨列里的注意。

 

“沃尔夫冈，”他从飘窗那探出头来，鼻梁上架着眼镜，手里还捧着关于下次演出背景的历史书籍，“您还好吗？”

 

“我没事，安东尼奥，您先去泡澡吧，我一会儿就完事了。”

 

看吧，莫扎特把脸贴在桌面上，他的大师就是这么好。

 

 

 

躺在热水之中，萨列里觉得自己整个人都变得昏昏沉沉。

 

他们家的公寓视野极好，房东是个享受生活的人，躺在浴缸里就能看到巴黎的铁娘子，埃菲尔铁塔。萨列里在阳台和浴室之间挂了个纱帘，可今天却没有拉上。

 

莫扎特有些不对劲，萨列里打了个哈欠，尽管意识到了这个，大脑却不太想思考。

 

他泡到一半，沃尔夫冈便进了浴室。对方朝萨列里一笑，后者下意识地从放松的姿态转为蜷起双腿。莫扎特转过头去洗漱，他不想安东尼奥开始休假的第一个晚上就把事情搞得太糟。他们都请了三天假，莫扎特打算两个人白天出去逛逛，晚上则留在家放松身心。

 

等莫扎特回卧室去换睡衣，萨列里也没弄明白男友这是又在搞什么鬼了。他跨出浴缸，简单整理一番后便也跟着回到了卧室。

 

对方正站在房间里的斗柜处摆弄着什么，萨列里狐疑地看了他一眼，并没有说话。哪怕是恋人，两个人之间还是有空间的。安东尼奥不会随意过问，因为莫扎特会把一切都告诉他。只是现在，对方有些拘谨局促地搓着手，脸上的笑容简直不要紧张得太明显。

 

“您没事吧，沃尔夫冈？”

 

“我没事！安东尼奥！”他凑上来飞快地亲了自家男友一口，“我们睡觉吧！”

 

简直不能再可疑了。

 

萨列里摇摇头，却还是跟莫扎特一起躺在了床上。他太累了，几乎很快就睡着了。

 

 

 

尽管差不多折腾了半宿，萨列里的生物钟还是准时叫醒了他。

 

沃尔夫冈的枕头被他自己抱在怀里，白天的沃尔夫冈和夜里的莫扎特完全判若两人。

 

萨列里心情复杂，他知道这简直是在玩火，可他没办法停下来。酸软的腰肢以及微微打颤的大腿都提醒着他应该再睡上一会儿，可萨列里承受不起沃尔夫冈连眼睛都没睁开就在他脸上胡乱地亲吻、含糊着说早安。

 

他是个小人，一个既变态又卑鄙的小人。看看你，萨列里，你把这个天使在夜里变成了恶魔。

 

触碰到莫扎特头发的手指仿佛触电般被收回，安东尼奥拿着自己的衣服落荒而逃。他轻声地梳洗，接着便来到客厅。钢琴放在两扇窗户之间，而萨列里抬起琴盖，挺起脊背坐到琴凳上。他的手指悬在琴键之上，可狂躁绝望的音乐已经在心中回响。

 

大概十点钟，他开始准备两个人那时间过于靠后的早饭。

 

莫扎特起了床，窸窸窣窣的声音开始响起。安东尼奥竖起耳朵倾听，可很长一段时间卧室都没了动静。他皱起眉毛，心中无端生出一种不祥的预感。

 

突然之间，莫扎特制造出了对起床来说完全不必要的声响。萨列里关火放掉锅铲，走到卧室门口却发现男友面色死灰，外套和包都搭在肩头。他急匆匆地朝外走，像是没看见安东尼奥一样无视了他。

 

“您这是要去哪？”

 

“酒吧有事。”

 

他看着莫扎特胡乱地把自己塞进靴子里，就连裤子都堆在外面。他甩上门，似乎整个房子都在颤抖。食物的香气飘散在空落落的房子里，萨列里走回料理台前，看上去滋滋冒油的培根险些让他吐出来。

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

凌晨三点钟，莫扎特坐起了身子。

 

他丝毫没有刚从睡眠中醒来的样子，倒像是被附身了一般突然坐了起来。这画面老实说有些诡异，可惜作为枕边人的安东尼奥·萨列里并不知晓。

 

长久以来被失眠困扰的萨列里此刻难得睡得很沉，可下一秒他就被心血来潮的男朋友给叫醒了。他看上去并不意外，至少没有想象中的惊慌失措。当莫扎特翻到他身上、一面与他接吻一面脱下他的睡衣时，萨列里甚至没有采取任何抵抗行为。

 

这画面让坐在酒吧包房里的沃尔夫冈·莫扎特感到呼吸困难、坐立不安——他的大师容忍他这样多久了？

 

音乐家抓起桌子上的玻璃杯，把储存卡放到电脑上是个错误的决定。他重新点开播放键，就连手指都在微微颤抖。他应该为长久以来伤害安东尼奥而感到羞愧，可如今，目前为止的视频内容也让他心跳加速了起来。

 

莫扎特没花多少时间就扒光了萨列里，他的大师宛如处子一般乖巧地躺在床上，阴茎却兴奋地抬起了头。莫扎特亲吻他，同时掐弄着他的乳头。被撸动的阴茎带来欢愉，让萨列里断断续续地发出了甜蜜而又痛苦的低吟。可就在这个气氛恰好的时间点，莫扎特翻身下了床。他回来时不仅脱了个干净，还拿着两条绸带。

 

那东西是平时萨列里扎头发用的，可此刻莫扎特却用一条黑色的蒙住了大师的眼睛。

 

失去视觉的萨列里有些惊慌，却明显变得更兴奋了。他的皮肤终于有了些许的血色，就连脸色都开始变得潮红。

 

“帮帮忙吧，我的好大师，”莫扎特直起上身跪在床上，“我可是为您硬得发疼。”

 

这话倒是不假，莫扎特的阴茎确实高高翘起。萨列里知晓了他的意思，像只猫儿一样坐起身子往前爬了几步。他抖得厉害，就连后颈都泛着红色。可萨列里看不见，没了分寸的他哪怕再小心，也是撞上了莫扎特的东西。

 

阴茎戳到他脸上，留下了一道淫靡的水痕。萨列里一下子红了脸，想要后退却被莫扎特抓住了头发。他大概是被抓疼了，可莫扎特没有松手。

 

男人一手抓着他，一手扶着自己的老二。阴茎的头部摩擦着萨列里的嘴唇，莫扎特笑着说：“我的好大师，帮我舔舔吧。”

 

闻言，萨列里又在内心挣扎了起来。莫扎特耐心地等着他，却在男人终于轻启嘴唇伸出舌头的那一刻收回了自己的东西。萨列里扑了个空，脸因为羞耻而变得更红了。莫扎特跪坐在自己的脚跟上，抓起萨列里的手腕用另一条绸带将它们绑在一起。

 

他渴望这个——无论是哪个莫扎特，此刻都发现了安东尼奥·萨列里对于这种被粗暴对待的渴望。

 

“来吧，大师，好大师。”莫扎特翘起嘴角，故意朝后退出些许距离。

 

萨列里抖动着身子，膝盖几乎支撑不住自己。手肘落在柔软的床铺上，黑色的丝绸格外扎眼。他膝行了一段距离，直到摸上了莫扎特的大腿。

 

那双时常在乐器上演奏出美妙音乐、在厨房里做出美味菜肴、绑起乌亮黑发、摘下金边眼镜的手指此刻正颤颤巍巍地在莫扎特的身体上摸索着他的阴茎，像是虔诚的教徒企图去触碰神明。那张总是抿紧的嘴唇轻轻张开，舌头顺从地迎入莫扎特的东西。整个过程宛如最纯洁的献祭，可本质上却是对神灵最露骨的亵渎。

 

带着凉意的指尖扶住柱身，可湿热的口腔却包裹住了头部。萨列里姿态扭曲，正如他和莫扎特之间病态的、隐匿的爱。

 

他们不常做这个，萨列里的动作生疏，几乎毫无技术可言。同时，对自己的唾弃以及对沃尔夫冈的愧疚也折磨着他，可他心怀愧疚的对象并没有给他喘息的机会。莫扎特抓住他脑后的黑发，差点儿抓掉眼睛上的绑带。

 

双目不可视物的萨列里被向前掼去，直到鼻尖探进对方胯下的耻毛内。阴茎一下子达到了前所未有的深度，抵住了他的喉咙引来一阵干呕的冲动。

 

他的眼泪被逼了出来，几乎无法呼吸。莫扎特抓住他的脑袋，在萨列里的口腔里抽插起来。藏不住的呻吟里带着哭腔，口水中混杂着前液。萨列里被顶弄得喉咙发疼，被绑住的双手无助地扶上莫扎特的一条腿，随后又滑到床上。直到最后，就连两条跪着的小腿都被他自己压麻了。

 

“您知道吗，大师，”莫扎特的声音混杂着粗重的喘息，“在饭桌上我就想这样干您，我想把您按在飘窗上、我工作间的书桌上。我想在浴缸里干您，让您对着埃菲尔铁塔骑在我的阴茎上。”

 

这些色情而羞耻的话让萨列里留下更多的眼泪，也让莫扎特低吟起来。他扶住那颗黑色的脑袋加快了抽插的速度，让对方的呻吟都变得像是被堵在了嗓子眼里。

 

终于，莫扎特抽出了自己的阴茎。他射了，白浊的液体弄脏了黑色的丝绸，滑过萨列里的鼻梁，在他脸上留下半透明的稠液，淫靡而色情。一股子腥味在二人之间蔓延，像是在大声宣告萨列里是莫扎特的所有物。

 

莫扎特凑上去同他接吻，丝毫不在意对方嘴里此刻全是他自己的味道。

 

萨列里被吻着，莫扎特灵巧的手指撸动着他的阴茎，没几下他就射了出来。这样粗暴的对待令他格外兴奋，失神到甚至连抬手擦干净脸上东西的心思都没有。

 

房间里只有床头灯亮着，莫扎特再度走下床去，却拉开了窗帘。不到四点钟的光景，窗外的巴黎还在黑暗之中。他们的公寓位于高层，只有远方的霓虹灯还在亮着。

 

床上的萨列里依旧维持着跪坐的姿势，低垂着头犹如殉道者，只可惜此刻的他信错了神。

 

下一个动作来得依旧突然，莫扎特牵起他的手，让萨列里吓了一跳。前者低声说了些什么，后者便顺从着从床上起身。可萨列里膝盖发软双腿无力，险些跪倒在地毯上。整栋公寓采光良好，莫扎特将他带到落地窗前，开始做起扩张。

 

这过程极为短暂，几分钟后，他就扶着自己再度硬起来的阴茎打算进入。

 

萨列里贴在冰冷的玻璃上发抖，莫扎特进入时他仰起脖子，像只濒死的黑天鹅般发出最后的悲鸣。年长者的大腿被恋人朝两边打开，无法躲避地被进入了前所未有的深度。萨列里的双手依旧被绑着，涂着黑色甲油的手指无力地抓挠着玻璃。莫扎特解开他眼睛上的绸带，逼迫他去看窗外的景象以及倒映在玻璃上的自己。

 

“看啊，大师，看看您现在的样子，您真美。”

 

他原本比萨列里要矮上几分，可受限于姿势，后者几乎被整个包在怀里。被顶弄得支离破碎的呻吟声里，哭腔越来越明显。

 

“莫、莫扎特.....太深了，太深了......”

 

看到这里，沃尔夫冈“啪”地合上了笔电，可安东尼奥的哀求却依旧回荡在脑子里。他拿起酒杯，发现里头早已空空如也。但更令人绝望的，就是他发现自己硬了。

 

阴茎在牛仔裤里鼓出令人无法忽视的轮廓，他硬得发疼。自打沃尔夫冈·莫扎特有了关于性的概念后，这位年轻人一直都是个信奉及时享乐的忠诚信徒。可头一次，莫扎特对自己的勃起感到愤怒和绝望。

 

他愤怒，因为自己对安东尼奥干出这种事；他绝望，却是由于这竟然让他产生了快感。

 

观看自己男友的性爱录像是件非常微妙的事，尤其是作为当事人的自己竟然对此毫不自知。莫扎特感到心如死灰——自己简直是精虫上脑。他确实有一长串的性爱清单，但为了安东尼奥·萨列里，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特没什么是不可放弃的。他以为自己真的做到了，可实际上，他竟然一直在用这样的方式去伤害安东尼奥。从最初打几个哈欠到昨天的晕倒，这一切都是拜他莫扎特所赐。

 

金发的年轻人抱住自己的头蜷起身子，他该怎么办？

 

从头到尾，需要去看心理医生的都不是安东尼奥，而是他自己。安东尼奥·萨列里是个多么美妙的人啊，哪怕莫扎特疯成这样却依旧选择隐忍。

 

 

沃尔夫冈至今的人生里，第一次如此强烈地感觉到了害怕这种情绪。

 

他害怕自己永远没办法恢复正常、害怕自己会继续伤害安东尼奥，但最害怕的就是他的大师离开他、不要他了。

 

包房的门被敲响，酒吧的老板开了个门缝探头进来。

 

“您还好吧，莫扎特？”

 

被问到的人点点头，可脸色却是一点儿也不好。梳着背头的老板刚起不久，一看到他放在桌子上的DV和笔电就大致猜到这估计是录到了什么跟梦游有关的东西了。只是他怎么也不会想到，莫扎特录到的东西简直能拿出去卖钱了。

 

“唉，不管您录到了什么，您都应该去和萨列里先生谈谈。那位先生是位通情达理的人，没什么问题是解决不了的。”

 

从他人嘴里听到对安东尼奥的夸赞，让莫扎特更加难受了。说句没出息的话，他现在真的有些想哭。他的萨列里是那么好，他真的没办法承受失去他。

 

见莫扎特不说话，老板又劝道：“好好谈谈，莫扎特，不要没有尝试就上断头台。”

 

 

    


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

安东尼奥·萨列里觉得自己要疯了。

 

沃尔夫冈·莫扎特落荒而逃的反常行为宛如杂乱的音符，切锯着他的脑袋。

 

他先是倒掉了早上准备的饭食，接着从厨房开始把家里打扫干净。萨列里并没有去碰莫扎特的东西，只是收拾着较为公共的区域。他拿着吸尘器清理客厅的地板，可脑子里早就掀翻了家里的茶几。他想大喊、想打碎花瓶、想踢翻椅子；他想被玻璃碎片划伤、想趴在地上大哭一场、想用刀子割破手腕。

 

****莫扎特知道了。** **

 

这个猜疑一打出现在他的脑子里，就如白纸黑字般不可撼动。

 

****莫扎特知道了。** **

 

萨列里再也无法忍受，有那么一瞬间他想夺门而逃，逃得越远越好，让莫扎特再也不要见到他这个卑劣肮脏的小人。

 

****莫扎特知道了。** **

 

他觉得头晕眼花，像是被抽光了全身的力气。萨列里丢下吸尘器，脚步虚浮地坐到琴凳上。他掀开琴盖，刺耳的音符迫不及待地咆哮着从他手底下冲出。整首曲子毫无美感，绝望狂乱的调子肆虐着在房间里横冲直撞。

 

天阴着，昏沉的日光照入钢琴两侧的窗子。而安东尼奥·萨列里和他的音乐，他们一起被淹没在黑暗之中。

    

    

 

莫扎特回来时，萨列里早已停止了演奏。

 

他们各自收拾好了心情，决定像一个成年人那样解决问题。当然，如果萨列里装作贴心地询问莫扎特酒吧的事忙得怎么样，那莫扎特也许会顺着对方的意思继续这样假装下去。

 

这样不行，莫扎特站在门外摇摇头，他一定要把这件事解决。他爱安东尼奥，但以爱为名义去这样伤害他，是绝对不可以的。大师是个多好的人啊，这般地迁就着他，他怎么能继续做出伤害他的事呢？

 

可没等他掏出钥匙开门，门就被人从里面打开了。

 

安东尼奥·萨列里穿着件黑色的衬衫，古铜色的纽扣照例系到最上头一颗。平日斜分的长刘海悉数向后梳去，露出饱满的额头。但那双总是溢满温暖爱意的焦糖色眼睛，此刻却是冷漠淡然地如同素白的冰原。

 

“莫扎特。”

 

他并不意外，安东尼奥想必早就听见了他的脚步声。可他既诧异又难过，对方声音平淡，仿佛他们只不过是打了几次照面的人。

 

“安东尼奥，”莫扎特跟在对方身后走进公寓，这房子他住了快半年了，却从未感觉过像今天这般冷清，“萨列里，我们得谈谈。”

 

“莫扎特，”萨列里背对着他，肩膀绷得很紧，“我们分手吧。”

 

“什......”莫扎特瞪大眼睛，不可置信地问道，“您说什么？”

 

萨列里握紧拳头，这话让他说第二遍的痛苦不亚于极刑。他深吸一口气，却没注意到自己声线中的轻微颤抖：“我说，我们分手吧，莫扎特。”

 

去他的像成年人那样解决问题吧！

 

“我不同意！”莫扎特冲到萨列里面前，可他的大师却闭着眼睛不愿意看他，“我！不！同！意！分手是两个人的事，我不同意！”

 

“大师！安东尼奥！萨列里！我都知道了！”

 

这话让萨列里晃了一下，他指尖发凉，心脏似乎都被人攥紧了。莫扎特都知道了，他知道萨列里那些见不得人的变态癖好了，也知道自己是如何利用他、把他变成恶魔的了。萨列里觉得呼吸困难，紧闭着双眼就连睫毛都在颤抖。

 

“都是我的错！是我对不起您！”莫扎特抓住安东尼奥的胳膊，“都是我精虫上脑，整天都想着这些事才会对您做出那样的事！对不起安东尼奥，对不起！是我害您失眠的，都是我的错！可您，可您不要离开我，我会去看心理医生的，我再也不会伤害您了！您不要......不要跟我分手，不要离开我.......”

 

说到最后，莫扎特的声音已经带上了哭腔。

 

在很久以前，他就想过自己的婚礼誓词了——他会高声大喊，死亡也不能将我们分离。而等到死亡真的来临，他会在二人的墓碑上刻下——我们的欢笑，愚弄了死神与光阴。

 

他不想，不想甚至还没有穿上白色西装、踏入婚姻的殿堂就和萨列里分离。不，无论什么时候，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特都不想和安东尼奥·萨列里分离。

 

“沃尔夫冈......”

 

再度从安东尼奥口中听到这个名字险些让莫扎特真的流下眼泪，他抽着鼻子，感觉到对方的手指托住他的胳膊。

 

“这不是您的错，”萨列里终于睁开了眼睛，那双水雾朦胧的眼睛里满是复杂痛苦的神色，“这不是您的错，是我，是我害您变成这样的。我......我.......”

 

萨列里挣扎着，说出多年来深埋心底的欲望对于性格内敛的他来说，简直是不亚于赤裸着站在他人面前的巨大挑战。可看看莫扎特，这个对他倾诉着爱意、甚至把一切过错都揽到自己身上的年轻人。萨列里没办法看着他在自责与痛苦的泥沼中挣扎，他甚至见不得那双闪烁着星光的眸子变得暗淡。

 

“我渴望被粗暴对待。”

 

这话一说出口，萨列里就变得自暴自弃了起来。从此刻起，安东尼奥·萨列里在沃尔夫冈·莫扎特面前再无秘密可言。

 

“是我的变态癖好让您变成这样的，莫扎特。您不知道您是个多好的人，这不是您的错。我应该告诉您的，是我利用了您来满足我自己。我的才能徒有其表，莫扎特，我窃取了本该属于那位大师的您的爱，我还把您变成这样，我不过是个......”

 

“别说了！”

 

“什么？”沃尔夫冈突然大叫着打断他的话，着实把萨列里吓了一跳。

 

“别再说这种话了！安东尼奥！”莫扎特拽着他的领子，过紧的领口勒得他后颈发疼，“您的才华无比动人！您也不是什么小偷！您是全世界最棒最棒的安东尼奥！我不许您说自己差劲！您是全天下最好的人！是这个世界上我最爱最爱的人！”

 

这一连串毫不拐弯抹角的告白让萨列里眼冒金星，就像丘比特一连对着他的心脏射光了自己的箭筒。可这还不算完，接下来的话才是真正让他眩晕的。

 

“其实，我也有瞒着您的事......”莫扎特低下头，罕见地不好意思了起来，“我......我有很多很多事都想在您身上做，可我、可我怕您接受不了，怕您以为我是变态。”

 

“我想把您绑起来、把您操哭，让您叫出来。”

 

安东尼奥·萨列里的脑子一片空白，比他第一次上台表演时还要干净。他的男朋友带着羞怯的笑容看着他，嘴里吐出来的话却勾得他太阳穴都突突直跳。那画面太过鲜明，他和夜里的莫扎特做过不知多少次。可这话是沃尔夫冈说的，是那个向来温柔如水、浪漫多情又带着孩子气的体贴的沃尔夫冈说的。

 

萨列里觉得光凭这点，他就兴奋得快要硬了。

 

 

 

那天余下的时间，他们一起去超市为还剩两天的假期采购，又在晚饭后像两只猫儿似的窝在沙发上。白天里那场上升到分手级别的谈话似乎从未发生过，不，也许正是它才让二人变得更加亲密。

 

他们开着电视，却没有一个人真的在看。

 

安东尼奥忙着回复同事们发来的慰问短信，莫扎特则向他的军师汇报成果。等两人终于放下手机，莫扎特又匆匆跑进自己的工作间。

 

他回来的时候拿着一张纸，不怀好意地递给了萨列里。

 

一看到“与安东尼奥的幻想性爱清单”几个字，萨列里就觉得眼前一黑。自打相互坦白后，沃尔夫冈仿佛进入了新世界一样跃跃欲试了起来。这就有点儿苦了萨列里，尽管他已经干了这辈子最羞耻的事，和自己的男朋友讨论这个还是有些太过为难他了。

 

实际上，困倦和疲惫依旧困扰着他，可把最大的心结解开却让他的精神放松不少。

 

当然，两人并没有把夜里莫扎特的问题抛到脑后。沃尔夫冈提出要通宵工作，但萨列里并不同意。不过两人既然处于假期之中，那么晚起也不是什么大问题。萨列里破天荒地第一次主动预约了心理医生，但卡瓦列里可万万不会想到，自己明天要着手处理的将是怎样一个大问题。

 

萨列里打了个哈欠，把那张清单又递给沃尔夫冈。他不知道该如何告诉他，实际上凌晨期间他和莫扎特差不多把单子上的内容全部完成了。

 

见他揉着眼睛，沃尔夫冈便不再说什么。他亲亲自己的大师，让他去浴室里泡个澡准备睡觉。安东尼奥点点头没有推辞，那边的莫扎特则找着胶带，他准备在萨列里洗澡的时候把这清单贴在卧室的墙上。

 

当天晚上，沃尔夫冈无比满足地抱着安东尼奥。也许是因为心中的郁结终于被两人协力解决，凌晨时分莫扎特并没有再度醒来，而萨列里也难得地睡了个好觉。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

卡瓦列里不知道该摆出什么表情，才能维持自己的专业素养了。

 

对于昨日萨列里先生主动预约这件事，她其实是非常欣喜的——看来莫扎特先生的谈话取得了突破性的进展，至少萨列里先生不再把就诊当做是应付差事了。

 

然而她怎么也不会想到，自己的病人不仅一下子变成了两个，而且病因也如此一言难尽。卡瓦列里很难想象他们究竟经历了怎样一场对话，坦白彼此的秘密是一件艰难的事，看他们今天的反应就可轻易得知。

 

莫扎特先生罕见地有些不好意思，他坐在椅子上扭动着身体，时不时偷偷观察邻座萨列里先生的反应。而后者已经把自己缩进了外壳里，只有发红的耳尖暴露了心情。

 

这事简直能被写进心理学教材了，卡瓦列里忍不住皱起眉毛。

 

“好吧，先生们，”她清了清嗓子，“恐怕我也没什么能够帮助你们的，毕竟你们已经向彼此坦白了。但如果莫扎特先生还有类似......梦游的症状，请一定要来找我。”

 

“那我没问题了？”莫扎特举起手，“我不想再伤害到安东尼奥了。”

 

“您没有伤害到我，沃尔夫冈。”萨列里小声却快速地补充了一句。

 

“据初步观察，莫扎特先生并没有人格分裂的症状。”女医师尽量委婉地说道，“我想您们日后的生活还需要磨合、才能更加适应彼此的需求。你们之间的渴望被以一种不妥当的方式回应了，但我想日后应该不会再发生这种事了。”

 

这话让莫扎特开心了起来，却让萨列里有些难为情。

 

早上一起来，安东尼奥就感觉头晕目眩——他昨晚没看到，莫扎特竟然把那张用彩色马克笔写的性爱清单贴在了卧室门后。

 

他光着脚踩在地板上，仔细端详着清单想寻找撕下来的地方。除却四角，清单的四边也被透明胶带贴了一层。萨列里觉得头疼，他和男朋友之间的问题虽然还存在，但却飞速地朝着奇怪的方向发展去了。他想得太认真，被突然搂住腰的时候吓得差点儿跳起来。

 

“您起得真早，安东尼奥。”

 

沃尔夫冈的手搂住他的腰腹，说话时的热气落在耳廓上。萨列里缩了缩脖子想偏过头，却在下一秒被人含住了耳垂。他想告诉莫扎特别闹了，却被贴着自己屁股摩擦的东西吓得不敢动弹。他当然知道晨勃这回事，但因为和沃尔夫冈没有半点儿重合的起床时间，他从未帮男友解决过这个。

 

“您看，安东尼奥，”莫扎特把他压在门板上，指着清单上的一条，“和安东尼奥一起解决晨勃问题，您应该也有反应吧。”

 

那灵巧的手不容商量地伸进萨列里的内裤里，揉弄着他刚抬头的阴茎。莫扎特的东西又热又硬地蹭着他，另一只手则掐弄着他的乳头。他用牙咬着萨列里露出的后颈，叫男人在这三重攻势下发出呻吟。

 

这跟平时的莫扎特不太一样，他要比以往更加咄咄逼人，让萨列里硬得比平时更快。

 

那只揉弄他乳头的手从上面撤离，却抓住了萨列里的手放了上去。莫扎特舔着他的耳廓，说话的气音搞得他从耳尖到耳垂一片通红。

 

“您自己弄弄吧吧，安东尼奥，我想看您自己弄。”

 

这话叫萨列里觉得又羞又耻，却也叫他更加兴奋起来。沃尔夫冈转而脱下他们的裤子，这下，火热又坚硬的那话儿就直接贴在萨列里的屁股上了。莫扎特的手覆上安东尼奥的，压在他的指头上轻轻地揉动起来。鬼使神差地，萨列里就开始搓动自己小小的乳头了。莫扎特的另一只手套弄着他的阴茎，可萨列里已经被自己玩自己胸的这个事实搞得几乎大脑当机。

 

“吸气，安东尼奥，吸气。”

 

莫扎特的话叫他回过神儿来，萨列里这才发现自己不知何时屏住了呼吸。莫扎特像只小狗似的舔咬着他的后颈，阴茎却毫不含糊地分开了萨列里的臀瓣摩擦起来。

 

他依旧咬着嘴唇，除了喘息声几乎没有任何声音。可安东尼奥把头贴在门板上，他从未感受过这样的欢愉。对方的牙齿略重地在他的皮肤上留下齿痕，臀肉传来一种火辣辣的痛感。羞耻心跟着快感一起从胸前蔓延，酥酥麻麻让他几乎站不稳。可沃尔夫冈将他压在门板上，强硬地分开他的大腿，让他无处可逃。

 

安东尼奥·萨列里沉迷于这样的感觉，沉迷于这略带痛苦的甜蜜。

 

阴茎开始流出前液，而萨列里的眼前也被欢愉的泪水搞得一片模糊。莫扎特在他身后说着些粗劣的话，他明显也兴奋得不行。

 

他能感觉到自己的臀部被莫扎特流出的东西搞得湿漉漉的，他们都快了。

 

就在这时，莫扎特退开一段距离把安东尼奥翻了过来。他们面对着面，萨列里却有些不好意思。他侧过头，手自胸前尴尬地拿下，就连脖颈都在发红。莫扎特扳过他的脸，拇指抵在柔软的嘴唇上。萨列里要比莫扎特高上几公分，可此刻，他低垂着眼睛看他，温驯而服从。他伸出舌头舔了舔莫扎特的手指，让后者差点儿停了心跳。

 

沃尔夫冈硬得发疼。

 

他拉下萨列里的手，牵引着他把两个人的阴茎握在手里。那曾经无数次进入他体内的东西又热又硬，血管胀起还流着液体。

 

安东尼奥笨拙地弄着，直到沃尔夫冈不得不腾出一只手来帮他。他的右手扣住安东尼奥的后颈，让他们的呼吸交错在一起。接着他们接吻，舌头翻搅着、险些磕上对方的牙齿。莫扎特主宰着一切，而萨列里也乐于把自己交出去。

 

精液弄脏了他们的手，莫扎特喘息着亲吻他的嘴角，转过身要去拿纸巾。但萨列里拉住了他，在自己能够后悔之前。

 

那只手不大，但骨节分明，手指修长。萨列里记得它们是如何在钢琴上移动的，也记得它们是如何在纸上创作出美妙乐曲的。他把莫扎特那只被精液弄脏的手拉到面前，用舌头舔干净了每一根手指。

 

意识到自己竟然在想早上的春事，叫萨列里瞬间红了脸。

 

卡瓦列里和莫扎特都微笑着看他，看上去似乎萨列里先生走神已经有一段时间了。安东尼奥瞬间觉得坐立难安，只想快些离开这间诊室。

 

他绷直腰背，微微咳嗽一声：“那么，我们现在可以走了吗？”

 

“当然，萨列里先生，”卡瓦列里点点头，“我刚才就已经说过你们可以离开了。”

 

安东尼奥再度红了脸，他腾地从座位上站起来，这才想起来自己应该先道谢才对。失了礼节让男人看上去更加慌乱了，倒是莫扎特补充了一句会送首演的票过来。

 

一走出诊室，莫扎特就上前拉住了萨列里的手。后者还不太想理他，却也没有甩开。罗森博格曾经说过，莫扎特那个人脑子里乱七八糟的东西太多，跟他在一起，萨列里的脑子迟早也会出问题。

 

现在看来，这大概是他唯一说对的地方了。

 

 

 

刚入冬的巴黎多少还是有些冷，穿着短上衣的莫扎特抖了抖，却依旧不肯把拉着萨列里的手松开。安东尼奥把脸埋进围巾里，接着把沃尔夫冈的手揣进自己口袋里。

 

他们走过画满涂鸦的通道，莫扎特并不专业的点评让安东尼奥弯起嘴角。

 

工作日的午间搭乘地铁的人并不多，他们很轻松地就找到了两个座位。车厢里温度高了些许，可莫扎特耍赖般地依旧不肯把手拿出来。萨列里拗不过他，想抽出自己的手却被对方察觉出意图，进而改为十指相扣。

 

安东尼奥摇摇头，便不再挣动。

 

车厢里只余列车运作的声音，他和莫扎特都没有交谈的意思。几站过后，萨列里的眼皮就开始打架。沃尔夫冈坐直了身子，耸动肩膀示意他可以靠上来。

 

这在公共场合大概不是个好主意，萨列里迷迷糊糊地想着，但管他呢？

 

他靠上了莫扎特的肩膀，而片刻后，对方的脸贴上了他的头。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 出本版正文到此结束，番外暂不放出，感谢阅读。


End file.
